Promises
by Winter Bean
Summary: Lois couldn’t help but scoff at his lies and empty promises. “I’m always around.” That was bullshit. Lois on Superman BEFORE Superman Returns


This just came to me. I don't have a beta so forgive spelling mistakes

* * *

She hated Superman; she hated Superman with ever fiber in her being. Typing furiously Lois had refused to let tears of anger and frustration to overcome her. She couldn't confront her feelings just yet, perhaps if she was lucky then she wouldn't have to.

But a few weeks ago on her son's fourth birthday, it had all just come out. Jason's eyes, smile, laugh it was all him. She could even see the beginnings of _his_ features blossoming on her son's innocent face. Lois would do anything to protect her son, anything even if that included betraying the one person that she had ever loved.

Sure Richard was nice, sweet, dependable, just like _he_ was supposed to be how he had promised to be. He had promised to always be there but when she needed him the most he wasn't… He had saved her life hundreds of times she would admit, but what did her physical safety when she was in dying inside.

After Jason was born she had tried to replace her ex-lover with Richard. It never could have happened though. Richard was stable and kind but truthfully other than that, there was nothing; no passion, no excitement. Richard was the exact opposite of Superman in that aspect.

But unlike Superman Richard had been there, Lois had met Richard at his uncle Perry's birthday, at the time Jason was almost two. Lois was to distrusting and independent to be wooed by fake promises again. Richard was different though he was dependable he would drop anything for her or Jason. And before she knew it Lois was engaged to Richard.

And even then in her almost perfect life, _his_ face, _his _touch had haunted her. When she was with Richard she was comparing her fiancé to a ghosts kisses a phantoms touch. She could never fully block _him _out, not with the proof bringing smiles to her face everyday. The walking talking evidence that called her mommy, the evidence that she kissed at bedtime every night, the most precious and dear thing in her life.

Lois knew that she could hate Superman all she wanted, but a piece of him would always be connected to her through Jason. Whenever she looked a Jason her feelings of hate and sadness simply evaporated, Superman had given her the most valuable thing in the world.

When he left five years before Lois Lane had been too shocked and dazed to be properly mad at him. She couldn't help but scoff at his lies and empty promises. "I'm always around." That was bullshit.

Where had he been when she found out she was pregnant. When she had gone into labor six weeks before her son was due? Where had he been when his son his _only_ child had said his first word 'daddy' (Which was ironic in a cynical way). Or when Jason had taken his first steps or for the first day of school. There were far too many things to count that he _hadn't_ been there for.

Jason was her dirty little secret her secret from the rest of the world, her secret that had become even more endangered when Lex Luthor was released from prison. She shuddered, what if Lex ever found out that Jason was The Man of Steel's son?

Thoughts of Lex and Superman gave her the final push to complete the finishing touches on her Pulitzer Prize winning article. 'Why the World doesn't need Superman." He had saved the world countless times but could you consider someone your savior especially after they abandoned you for five years. With no trace of good-bye no information of where he was going. Hell even a fucking post-it would have been fine.

But he wasn't there. He had abandoned her and Jason, the whole godddamn world. Had he faded into oblivion, was he melding into the crowds of humans to this very day? Was this article a way of drawing him back out into the world? No it wasn't, it couldn't be he would not leave her, but he did. Superman had loved her didn't he? The countless nights that they had spent together, the way he whispered it to her when he thought that she was asleep. All the times he had gone out of his way to save her life.

She'd won the Pulitzer for that article. It proved it really truly proved that she didn't need Superman anymore. That the world didn't need Superman. Richard had been so happy for her; she didn't want him to know that she hadn't done it for the world, although Lois kept telling herself that the _world_ not just herself didn't need Superman.

But it didn't matter much anymore he wasn't coming back. Not now not ever. She couldn't dwell on him forever, especially in the real world.

"Lois! I need to cover this Shuttle launch in Cape Canaveral."

No, she didn't need Superman anymore, the world didn't need Superman. But what the world did need was the news. And what she needed was another story to keep her mind off of Superman.

* * *

Beforw you review (if you are) remember CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM and praise if always welcome 


End file.
